It has already been proposed that a pregnancy may be imitated by placing a suitably bulging cover element on the stomach region of a doll, and that underneath this element there could even be space for a baby doll, which may thus be taken out upon lifting of the bulging element.
As well known, children are very interested in the circumstances around the birth function, and really it is a bad illustration that the baby appears inside a bulging in front of the mother doll's flat stomach. This region can well be shaped with a forwardly open depression, but the covering thereof by pregnancy and non-pregnancy, respectively, would then require two different elements, viz. a bulging and a flat stomach element, respectively, of which at least one can easily get lost.